Home is Where Your Werewolf Is
by MicroFox
Summary: A smut fic I wrote continuing the theme from "What Could Have Been" where Harry is Raised By Sirius and Remus. RE-UPLOADED


"You two are leaving tomorrow." Sirius mumbled into Remus' shoulder. He loved the rare event that both his partner and his godson both came home, but it wasn't as likely with Remus teaching at the school. Now, reluctant to move, Sirius was lying in Remus' arms, the side of his face pressed into the other's shoulder. The break was long, but not long enough. Sirius loved having his family with him. Every time they were gone, he felt so lonely all over again. Sure, he would get owls from time to time from both Remus and Harry, but it wasn't anything like them being here. When they were here, he could hug and play with Harry and he could kiss and hold Remus as long as he wanted to.

"Well, someone has to teach those kids."

"And I'm glad it's you. Harry is, too. I just wish you could be home more often." Sirius reveled in the sensations coming from his scalp. His partner has taken to running fingers through long hair as they laid together. He really enjoyed that, as well. To keep his his hair out of the way, he ties it, so it's nice to have something like that done.

"We're home every break we get." Sirius let a low growl out of his throat, causing Remus to tense under him.

"But…" Sirius started, reducing his voice to a whisper, "You never have the chance to hold me anymore." He half expected Remus to leave due to impromptu childishness that came from nowhere. He didn't expect to feel a hand lift his chin and warm, soft lips touched in an a chaste, almost innocent kiss. It sent warmth through the shorter man in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. Warm enough to press further, pushing against his partner, testing him with lips alone. Lips opened as a silent invitation, which Sirius greedily accepted, pushing his tongue in, tasting his husband. It felt like it'd been years since he kissed anyone this deep.

His whole body ached with want as he propped himself on an arm, changing the angle on which he was kissing Remus. Sirius watched as Remus lifted a hand, grazing it across Sirius' cheek. An innocent gesture that started a fire in Sirius that had him moving up to straddle his mate. As a precaution, he grabbed his wand, using it to close, lock, and charm the door so that he could hear what happened outside, but anyone outside couldn't hear what was going on behind the door. He wanted to hear Harry was in trouble, but didn't want his godson to hear what was going on.

When he dropped his wand on the nightstand, he peeled off his shirt, stuck with sweat already. He took the time to look at Remus under him. His eyes were foggy with pleasure, his lips wet from their previous actions, and he had a pink tint to his cheeks. Sirius thought he looked quite cute like that.

The wolf took that time to take his own shirt off, revealing his chest that was littered with scars. Carefully, his fingers traced over every mark on his skin lovingly. Leaning down, Sirius kissed a pattern into Remus' skin as he worked his body down. When he found himself at the waistband of his partner's pants, he began to tie his hair up again.

"Leave it down." He heard, so he looked up. Remus was watching him with a passion that made his stomach roll with pleasure, so he let his hair fall back down, opting to tuck as much of it as he could behind his ear. He didn't too much care for it to be so long anymore; Remus seemed to like It long, so he kept it. Slowly, too slowly, he unbuttoned Remus' pants, sliding them off. Without the pressure of the tight fabric, Remus let out a breath of relieve and Sirius eyed the bulge in front of him, warily. Did he really get like this because of a kiss? Maybe Remus was needing this just as much as Sirius was.

When he pulled down the offending underwear, he noticed that Remus gripped the bed sheets, causing his knuckles to go white. A tentative hand reached out, grabbing him, causing Remus to let out a loud sigh that was closer to a moan.

Sirius moved his hand, changing pressure as he moved his hand up and down the hot skin. In an act of sudden bravery, Sirius shifted, taking the whole thing into his mouth. Remus shot up at that, sitting as he wrapped his fingers around black tresses pushing him down, causing Sirius to brace himself against the bed with his hands as he concentrated on keeping his throat soft. When he pulled up for air, Remus looked at him apologetically. The man seems to lose his control during sex. Sirius gave a short smile, diving back down and taking the whole thing again. When Remus let out out a whine, the black haired man hollowed his cheeks, moving his head and tongue as Remus traded between moaning and gripping long hair tightly.

"Sirius." He said strictly. He was about to come and was too polite to willingly come in Sirius' mouth. When he pulled up on obsidian locks, Sirius wiped his mouth. "We should keep going." Remus stated, looking uncharacteristically shy. Sirius leaned up, resting on his knees as he tried to open his pants. Remus placed his hands on his lovers hips, pulling him. "Let me." Sirius could only nod as he sat back, watching as the taller man unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with ease, keeping eye contact as he slid them off. When Sirius' heat sprang free, Remus gave him a knowing look.

Underwear get in the way sometimes." Sirius mumbled. This wasn't the first time he's gone without, but it was still shocking. When he felt a kiss on his hip, he let his eyes slide closed.

"Are you ready?" Sirius nodded as Remus shifted him around, holding one leg to his chest. He jumped when he felt something touch his entrance. Slick with lube- maybe Remus did it when he wasn't paying attention; a finger slid inside of him, slightly opening him. It wasn't anything he hasn't hasn't felt before, but it had been so long that the feeling felt slightly uncomfortable. When the intruding digit moved, though, all matters of comfort flew out the window. He'd longed to feel his lover inside of him, but always had to wait because of one need or another. It felt good to finally get the relief in the form of Remus fingerings him open to make the next step more enjoyable.

Another finger joined the first, stretching Sirius with a tinge of pain that easily went away as Remus kept moving; in and out, rotating his fingers, and spreading them, pushing him open. As he moved his fingers to get him used to the feeling, Remus leaned down, kissing Sirius' chest, taking a soft protruding nub on the pale chest. The man underneath groaned and wrapped his fingers into honey colored hair. The next finger had Sirius' mouth open in a silent cry as his body stretched and twitched around the intruding digits. When fingers touched that spot inside of him, Sirius gasped and moaned as his body tightened.

"It's enough. Please."

"Have patience, Pads." Remus reminded, causing his partner to whine. He felt the fingers spread open and move around. Sirius was gonna go mad if he didn't hurry up…

Remus angled his fingers to touch that spot, but they narrowly missed over and over again. "Please. Just… I'm ready." He huffed. The wolf pulled his fingers out, leaving Sirius empty and anticipating. When he felt the bed shift, he opened his eyes to look at Remus. Remus, who's eyes were unfocused and his face was flushed and his chest was moving quickly as he breathed heavily. Remus was completely undone and it sent a spark of pleasure through Sirius to know he did it.

Hands on his thighs, Remus jerked Sirius to his lap, and lined himself with the entrance. "Are you ready?" The gravel in his voice twisted Sirius' insides. He nodded and Remus pushed in, not sparing a moment until his hips were flat against this lovers. Sirius needed a moment to get used to the size that was filling him.

"Wait, wait a- second." Remus did, but with great restraint. He put his hands on the bed beside Sirius so not to move. Sirius delighted in the fact that he's the only one who can cause his lover to lose control like this. He put his hands on Remus' face, pulling him into a kiss that was soft, trying to explain all of his feelings in one simple gesture. Not caring whether he was ready or not, Sirius nodded. "You can move."

When he pulled out, Sirius shuddered, soaking in the feeling of finally FINALLY getting to make love to his husband. Remus pushed both knees to Sirius' chest, moving the angle deeper, then pushed his hips flush against Sirius, who threw his head back and moaned loudly at the sudden movement. He didn't slow down as he moved to his own accord, making Sirius gasp and mumble incoherent words of love. With the ferocity of the beast inside of him, Remus moves into Sirius and fucks and fucks. Sirius is writhing and twisting, stars exploding behind his eyes as his body stretches and tightens and he comes with a scream of Remus' name.

But Remus doesn't stop. He just keeps moving into his lover, blind to the fact that he already came. "Shit! Rem- Remus." Sirius gasps as his body is just used. Overly sensitive, spent, and muscles feeling useless, he just bites his lip and lets Remus do what he is doing. In one particular thrust, he let's out a broken sob at the tingling that started to bring his erection back to life. When he feels Remus grab his, his eyes shoot open and he arches into Remus- too much.

"N- no wait! That's too-" he loses it when Remus begins to pump his hand, screaming into the air as he clawed at Remus' back. Remus makes an unmistakable sound, a groan in the back of his throat that sounded closer to a snarl. When Remus laced his fingers into black hair and lugged, it send heat through Sirius' whole body enough to cause tears of pleasure. "Moony." He moaned and he pressed his face into the skin above him, nipping the junction of skin between his neck and shoulder.

Remus ducked his head, trying to calm his breath. "Sirius." He said in pure ecstasy as his hips faltered. "I'm gonna c-" A bit of his original self came through as he huffed and gasped.

"You can. Inside. I'll deal with it later."

"Great Merlin." Remus mumbled, giving one more hard thrust before he emptied himself into his lover, who in turn, grabbed his own leaking erection, pumping his hand erratically before calling out loudly and coming over himself for the second time. Remus slumped to his body, seemingly not caring about the mess that Sirius made. They sat there breathing for what seemed like forever. Remus even pulled himself out, but they stayed where they were.

Sirius took Remus' hand and when their rings touched, a comforting heat covered his hand to his wrist. Remus moved, so she looked down to see the man smiling brightly, "Ready for round two?" he chuckled.

Sirius was woken, but he couldn't open his eyes. It was far too comfortable. He groaned, shifting within the blanket. A hand came down, running smoothly though his hair. He moaned at the hand, relishing in the feeling of the fingers. Someone kissed his face, right below his temple and whispered into his ear. "I love you." He smiled as sleep took over again, pulling him into darkness. He'd have to send an owl when he wakes up to tell Remus that he loves him, too.


End file.
